A box contains $8$ red jelly beans, $3$ green jelly beans, and $4$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Answer: There are $8 + 3 + 4 = 15$ jelly beans in the box. There are $8$ red jelly beans. That means $15 - 8 = 7$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{7}{15}$.